Toyota 7
The Toyota 7 (Japanese: トヨタ7) is a pullback toy car released as part of the Choro-Q toyline in 2006. It is modeled after the real-life Toyota 7 racing car. Information Real life The 7''' (known by its internal code 415S) was Toyota's first custom-built racing car, developed in collaboration with the Yamaha Motor Corporation to compete in the Japanese Grand Prix. Making its debut in the 1968 Japanese Grand Prix, the 7 was powered by a new 3.0 liter V8 engine developed by Toyota featuring a DOHC design and four valves per cylinder making 300 PS. However, the 3.0 liter engine wasn't powerful enough to compete with its Chevrolet- and Porsche-powered competitors, leading to the development of a 5.0 liter V8 making 600 PS at 8000 RPM. For 1969, the 7 was evolved in order to adapt to the problems seen on the original car. The bodywork was completely redesigned, shaped similar to a large broad wedge for increased front downforce. For the rear of the car, the exhaust pipes were placed within the bodywork, while an intake scoop was mounted over the rollbar. The new version of the 7 was referred to internally as the 474S, while press material referred to it as the "'''New 7". The revised New 7s continued to show their potential, especially with winning the 1969 1000 km Suzuka. For the New 7s' main event, the Japanese Grand Prix, Nissan arrived with their revised R382s. Although Toyota was able to outperform Porsche, including a factory-run squad in a new 917, the Nissans once again proved too daunting, taking the top two spots by a lap over the Toyota. Toyota made plans to revise the car once again for 1970, most notably by the addition of two turbochargers to the V8 engine. These additions boosted power to 800 HP. A large rear wing was also added to the 7, helping to increase rear downforce and traction. This car was known by the internal code of 578A. However, because the Japanese Automobile Federation (JAF) announced that the Japanese Grand Prix would be revised for open wheel cars from 1970 onwards, Toyota had to cancel the 7 program. Although, at least one turbocharged model was completed prior to the announcement. Toyota was slated to move the cars to North America and enter the Can-Am racing circuit. However, drivers Sachio Fukuzawa and Minoru Kawai were killed in separate testing accidents in February 1969 and August 1970. Fukuzawa was, in fact, testing the only coupé version of the car that was especially built when he had fatally crashed. This would be the last sports prototype built by Toyota until the 1980s. Toyota used the 7 once more in 1970, this time as a base for the EX-7 concept car, which was publicly showcased at that year's Tokyo Motor Show. The turbochargers were removed from the V8 engine to bring the power down to 450 PS while the bodywork was a streamlined coupé design similar to other supercars of the time. ''Choro-Q'' toyline The model of the 7 used in this 2006 release is the 1970 New 7 (internal code 578A). The naturally aspirated version (blue decals) along with the turbocharged model (red decals) were both sold together in a two-car pack. Along with that, a version of the turbocharged New 7 with black decals was distributed as a standalone car, and was exclusive to the Toy's Dream Project program. It features the Slow Engine pullback motor. Gallery CQToyota7Black.jpg|Toyota 7 - Black (Toy's Dream Project edition) External links *Wikipedia article of the real life Toyota 7 race car Category:Toyline Category:Real life (toyline) Category:Toyota Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Discontinued